


Bargain

by bookl0ver



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Magical Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: During his interrogation with who he believes to be Percival Graves, Newt Scamander makes an agreement with the director to save himself and his animals.What's asked of him may very well lead him to breaking point.(Graphic depictions of rape/non-con, please do not read if you are sensitive to this kind of material)





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom, so I hope people enjoy it. 
> 
> Warning: Depicts non-consensual sexual interactions between two men, please do not read if you are sensitive or do not like this kind of content. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Newton Scamander was handsome. 

That was the thought that crossed Grinde-Grave’s face as the magizoologist was thrown into the chair facing him in the interrogation room. Waving away the Goldstein girl, as well as the other aurors lingering outside the door, he began to plan the interrogation. 

With a quick wand flick he cast a silencing spell on the walls, ensuring that no one outside of the room would be able to hear what anything within. Glancing up, he studied the young wizard’s face, taking in every detail. 

His features were a symphony, bright eyes that moved frantically around the room, never once meeting Grindelwald’s own were entrancing. A dusting of freckles covered his face. Despite being blemishes on most people, on Mr. Scamander they only served to highlight his beauty. His lips were red and plump, and looked ripe for kissing. But he could get to that later. 

“So, Mr. Scamander,” He started in this body’s American drawl, enjoying the way Newt jumped slightly at the sudden sound cutting through the silence. “Care to explain why you let loose magical animals on a no-maj city, almost exposing our society to the no-maj?” 

Newt looked perplexed, and spoke in a tense tone. “It was not- not my intent-intention M-Mr. Graves…I was try-trying to collect them, to ta-take them somewhere safe. P-please believe me, sir, I didn’t mean to cause any issues. I only, only want to protect my creatures.” 

Grindelwald chuckled. This boy was delightful. Oh, the fun he could have with him. 

“Tell me, Mr. Scamander, aren’t some of your beasts classified as highly dangerous, so much so that owning them is Illegal?”

“You do not own wild animals, Mr. Graves,” Newt replied, eyes stilling just beyond his own. “I am simply trying to find them a place to live in peace, as all creatures should.” 

The fire that filled his eyes sent heat through Grindelwald. He wanted to tease out more of that gorgeous passion. But more than that, he wanted to see that quiet defiance in the boy’s eyes and posture completely destroyed. 

Deciding to really turn up the pressure, his questioning continued. 

“As all creatures should. Indeed, Mr. Scamander. Perhaps you could elaborate on why you are a follower of the dark lord, Gellert Grindelwald? And have been using your beasts to destroy the balance between ours and no-maj society?” 

Spluttering indignantly, Newt could barely form words for several seconds, tripping over his words so much that none were comprehensible. His cheeks had turned slightly pink, clearly angry at the implication that he, and especially his creatures, would ever aim to wage war. 

“I am not one of Grindelwald’s fanatics, Mr. Graves,” He stated firmly, eyes meeting the man opposite him for a brief second before he had to tear them away. 

“We have evidence saying that you are, Mr. Scamander.” Grindelwald replied, barely hiding the smirk that tugged at his lips. “Enough, I would wager, to have you and everything in that case of yours, executed.” 

As soon as the last word escaped his mouth, Newt was on his feet, slamming his hands down on the desk forcefully. “My creatures are innocent!” He snapped, voice raising slightly. Grindelwald leaned back in his chair, watching the boy closely. This defiance was so very attractive. It reminded him of another young man, passionate and driven, who had been so beautiful in his determination. Yes, Newt reminded him so much of Albus that he felt that pang of longing that came to him sometimes in the middle of the night. 

He felt his own anger rise as he recalled Albus’ betrayal, then reconciled his feelings with that knowledge of what he was about to do to his old flame’s prized pet. 

English accented ranting, protests and denials still filled the cell and Grindelwald realised that he had zoned out. Snapping back to the present, he stood up abruptly, seizing Newt’s shoulders and pushing him down to the floor. 

Sprawling onto the ground, Newt stared bewildered, as Graves, or who he perceived as Graves, straddled his waist, holding himself over him with a look of wild hunger in his eyes. 

“Do shut up, Mr. Scamander. I do not wish to listen to the ramblings of a traitor.” Grindelwald spat, relishing in the rising confusion clouding those gorgeous eyes. “You will be executed, and your case will be destroyed, unless you do what you’re told.” 

Newt froze, staring up at him suspiciously. He didn’t speak, knowing his words would fail him, due to the overwhelming confusion he was experiencing. 

“Providing you obey me, obey my every command, for the next hour, I will let you and your entire case of creatures walk free. No charges pressed. It will be as if you were never in New York.” 

Slowly, Newt took a deep breath. “No harm will come to any of my creatures?” He enquired. 

“Correct, Mr. Scamander, the safety of yourself and your creatures, in exchange for a little obedience. That seems fair, does it not?”

Newt contemplated. He didn’t trust this man, despite what Theseus had told him. There was something odd about him. But he couldn’t allow his personal discomfort to interfere with the safety of his creatures. And besides, they were in the heart of MACUSA, it wasn’t like Mr. Graves could actually ask anything significant of him. 

“Okay, Mr. Graves… I err, I agree.” 

Delight shot through Grindelwald. This was going to be fun. 

“What do you agree to, Mr. Scamander? Tell me.”

Newt looked at the wall, face flushing. He might not have been the most experienced but he was aware of the connotations of the words he had to say. “I uh, I agr-agree to obey you. And d-do erm what-whatever you say.” 

Glee filled Grindelwald as he stared at the blushing, stuttering mess just the simple act of having to repeat something vaguely dirty had reduced Newton Scamander to. Anticipation built in his gut as he worked out just what he was going to do with his obedient prisoner. 

Pushing himself up, Grindelwald returned to his chair, eyes narrowing when Newt remained on the floor. “Come here, Mr. Scamander.” He ordered, voice cold. When Newt pushed himself up onto his feet, Grindelwald shook his head and tutted. “No, dear boy. Crawl to me.” 

Newt flushed red, eyes widening in shock. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off. 

“You love beasts so much boy, you might as well act like one. Now get on your knees and crawl, or our agreement is off.” 

Newt took in a breath and sunk to his knees. Embarrassment welled up in his stomach, and he comforted himself with the thought that no one else would ever see him like this. He crawled, and stopped in front of the sitting man. 

Excitement coursing through his veins had given Grindelwald quite the bulge in his trousers, and seeing the boy’s face so close to it sent more waves of arousal through him. 

“Well don’t just sit there like a fool boy. Suck it.”

Newt somehow turned redder and spluttered, reeling back on his knees away from the man. “M-mister Graves, that is, that, that is, not, not appropriate!” He managed to spit out. 

“Perhaps, but you promised me your obedience. Unless you’d like to withdraw?” Grindelwald did smirk then, as he watched the realisation that he truly was trapped at his mercy cross Newt’s beautiful face. 

Newt moved forwards, hands beginning to tremble as the implications of what he had agreed to hit him. He had essentially agreed to be this man’s slave, and though he had said it was only for an hour, there was no possible way of holding him to that, or indeed to any other part of their agreement. He needed to get out here. Find his creatures and escape, run back to England where it was safe. 

Deciding to try his luck he approached Grindelwald who grinned triumphantly, making to undo his trousers, before quickly and with as much power he could, punching the man in the stomach, winding him. 

As soon as his fist made contact Newt stood and sprinted for the door, hoping it was unlocked. Thankfully, his wand had not been confiscated, so even if it were a simple alohorma would have it open in a-

“Ahhh!” Newt fell back to his knees, hands clenching as he was hit with a crucio. Grindelwald kept his wand aimed at him, circling him as he held his injured stomach. 

“You insolent traitor!” Grindelwald bellowed, the sound ringing in Newt’s ears. “I give you a chance to escape proper punishment, to walk free, and you repay my kindness with violence. I’ll show you violence, bitch.” 

Ending the curse, he gripped Newt’s hair before he could recover, pulling out his cock that was somehow still hard despite his assault. He held it in front of Newt’s lips, kicking the stray wand away and out of reach. He rubbed his cock across Newt’s face, enjoying the way he scrunched his face up in disgust and attempted to pull away. 

“No, please Mr. Grampph!”

Grindelwald shoved himself into the boy’s mouth midsentence, enjoying the look of absolute horror as he realised his own helplessness. Oh, he was going to utterly break Albus’ pet, he was certain of that. 

Clutching onto soft, gingery curls, he thrust his hips, loving the desperate gagging noises Newt made as he struggled to breathe. Already drool spilled down his chin, and his face turned redder still, now from lack of oxygen. 

Adding insult to injury, Grindelwald began to speak, spilling words Newt hadn’t heard since the war, when men, both muggle and wizard had visited brothels and released their fear and tension on the staff. 

“Your lips are made for this, you dirty slut. I bet this is how you acquired all of those awful beasts in your case. Is that it, Mr. Scamander? Did you wrap your filthy mouth around all of those nasty traffickers and poachers’ cocks in return for your animals?”

Newt shook his head, aching to deny these awful accusations, defend his honour. But how could he, on his knees with no defence and a wizard of great power holding him in a room he couldn’t escape nor be heard from. Trying desperately to blink back the tears that formed, he couldn’t help the small sob that made him gag and struggle to breathe even more on the cock. 

“You really are loving this, you cock hungry bitch. I’m glad to know that you aren’t as worthless as everyone says. You’d make a wonderful pet, with a mouth like this. Perhaps I ought to do that for you.” 

Tears did escape Newt then, and when Grindelwald pulled away from his mouth he began to sob, heaving breaths escaping as he tried to stead his breathing. He wanted to be in his case, where it was safe. He wanted the sunlight, his animals. He wanted to be away from this evil man.

Grindelwald pulled out his wand and grinned as Newt flinched, expecting another unforgiveable curse to hit him. Instead, his clothes were removed from his body and folded neatly in the corner of the room. Another quick spell had Newt bent over the desk, hands pinned above his head. With one more flick of Grindelwald’s wand, Newt felt his hole being slicked up and felt his body go cold with fear. 

He had hoped that all Grindelwald had wanted was to humiliate him a little, put him in his place so to speak, but the thought that this could go further he hadn’t even dared to entertain. But the intentions were undeniable as the older wizard approached him, stroking his spit-slick cock. He whimpered when a hand caressed his buttocks, and cried out as a hand delivered a harsh smack against one cheek. 

“What a lovely ass you have, Mr. Scamander. Although, I suppose I ought to call you Newt, seeing as we’re getting so close and all.” He chuckled. “It is good of you to offer yourself to me in such a position. I’m sure your familiar with it. Both from your animals and your own vast experience, no doubt.”

Newt sobbed, tears streaming down his face as Grindelwald fingered him open, all the while dirty, degrading words spilled from his mouth, rolling over Newt and sticking to his skin like tar. He would never feel clean; his skin would never stop crawling as though thousands of jingflungs were nesting in it. 

Grindelwald grabbed Newt’s hips, digging in hard enough to leave bruises as he entered him. The feeling of that tight heat was infinitely better than the boy’s mouth, especially because he could hear the desperate noises escaping him. 

“Puh please, no no no, st-stop, Mr. Graves, please!” Newt’s voice cracked as he tried to plead through his sobbing, letting out a scream as he was breached. 

So, this was it. How he lost his anal virginity. He had fooled around a little in the past, more with women than men, but enough to know that he wanted to save giving his body over to another person in this manner for someone special. Percival Graves was definitely not that person, and he wept for the forceful loss of his last visage of innocence. 

Grindelwald did not weep, however and instead savoured the way the boy, despite the crying and binding magic still attempted to struggle away from him, as though willpower alone was enough to stop him. It was adorable, especially paired with the noises, resembling a wounded animal. 

“Is this how you kept your wand, Newt?” He asked, leaving forward to clutch Newt’s curls once more, pulling him up as much as possible with the magic, and growled into his ear, “Did you let Professor Dumbledore take your tight little hole, in exchange for your wand? Was he as good as I am, Newt? Did he fuck you like the fucking slut you are?” 

Newt couldn’t speak, the energy leaving him as he resigned himself to the situation. There was no conceivable way out of this, unless someone came and rescued him, which seemed highly unlikely, given he was currently in a government building with the head of a government organisation. The only people who would possibly break in were Grindelwald’s followers, and he didn’t particularly want to deal with them, especially in this position.

He didn’t want anyone to see him, in fact. Not like this, when he was so dirty and used. Taken for pleasure, as though he were one of his beasts, a bitch for breeding and nothing more, he couldn’t bare the humiliation. 

Grindelwald noticed the boy had disappeared into his own head, and shook his head. Using his hand in Newt’s hair, he bounced his head against the desk, enjoying the pained yelp that escaped swollen lips. 

“Pay attention, Newt. Here I am, bestowing the privilege of my cock onto your pathetic person, and you drift off. How ungrateful. You should be thanking me for the honour.” Grindelwald paused his thrusts for a moment, lips pursing in thought. “Actually, that’s a splendid idea. Thank me, Newt. Say thank you for fucking me, sir, and I might consider holding up my end of our agreement after all.” 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Newt forced down what pride he had left. His creatures, he reminded himself. Do this for your creatures. Opening his mouth, he took in a few rapid breaths, preparing himself. 

“I-uh, tha-oh-ah! Thank-k you ah, for fuck-fucking me sir,” He groaned at the end of the phrase as Grindelwald grabbed a hold of his cock, which had been growing steadily despite Newt’s discomfort, and began jerking him off.

“A reward for being such a good bitch,” Grindelwald cooed as he felt himself nearing completion. Changing angles, he found Newt’s sweet spot, loving the high moan that he let out. Pounding into that spot over and over again, with the friction of a hand on his cock, it was simply biology that Newt let out a strangled moan, half choking on a sob as he came, vision briefly turning white as he slumped down against the table, turning limp in Grindelwald’s arms.

The sight of the last of the fight leaving his conquest was all Grindelwald needed to tip over the edge, plunging inside Newt until his hips pressed against his ass, spraying his cum inside of Newt.

He hoped that he truly was the first man to do that to the boy, to ruin him forever, for any other lover. For Albus, the unhelpful part of his brain added, but he ignored it in favour of pulling out, walking to the side of the table to grab Newt’s head.

“Lick my cock clean, bitch, and I’ll consider your end of the agreement held.” 

Exhausted, with no strength left to fight, Newt submitted. Letting his tongue poke out of his mouth to give slow, half-hearted kitten licks along the cock, trying to block out the taste, which was twice as bad as when the cock had originally entered his mouth. 

When the cock was sufficiently clean, Grindelwald gave Newt’s face one more run over with the tip before placing it back within his underwear. With a flick of his wand, both he and Newt were cleaned up and fully dressed. 

Newt only realised he could move when Grindelwald kicked the desk, making him jump and fall to the floor. Grindelwald chuckled harshly, watching the boy scramble to his feet, wincing at the pain that wracked his body. 

“Do me a favour bitch,” Grindelwald said, loving the way Newt kept his head bowed and shoulders rounded, in a distinctly more submissive way than he had when he had first been brought in. “Tell your master Dumbledore, that Gellyglub says hello. He’ll understand.” 

Newt just nodded stiffly, afraid to move. Grindelwald picked up the boy’s wand, holding it in his free hand as he removed the silence and locking spells from the room, allowing him to open the door. The auror outside simply nodded at him, before taking Newt’s wand and walking away at Grindelwald’s command to return the suitcase and wand once the boy was at the doors. 

Turning back to Newt, Grindelwald smiled coldly, and pointed to the door. “You are free to go, Mr. Scamander.” Newt walked as quickly as he could towards the door, eager to escape this hellish place. As he passed, Grindelwald added, “I look forward to our next meeting.”

Newt gasped and turned pale, hurrying through the door and down the corridor that he had been dragged through. Limping, he didn’t stop moving until he was at the entrance. Taking his case and wand, he apparated himself to the first place he knew would be safe, and immediately jumped into his case, to bathe in the water, and attempt to clean himself of the filth that seemed to have seeped its way into his very soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave any comments and kudos that you wish to, it's greatly appreciated.


End file.
